A Flash and a Bang
by UndeservingHero
Summary: Kevin is stuck in Peach Creek and Edd is in New York. When powder and flame kiss, they consume. NSFW


_A Flash and a Bang_

_[D: Okie dokie. This is a little side-project that I've been working on for Everyonewantsthedoubled because of an RP we did a few weeks ago. It goes with the image of Kevin that I will post right after this. This goes along with her Rockstar!AU where Edd is the lead singer for a band. Kevin is his loyal follower. This version of Kevin is my own pierced model. I hope you enjoy. It was a labor of love._

_Warning: Blood. Because the two of us can't ever really do anything without smut, there is a lemon in this chapter. Enjoy, Bella._

_Shit to know: This is four years after high school. They have all finished college and Edd and Rave are in New York while Kevin and Nat stayed in PC. Edd is recording his first record and Rave is on Broadway. For my own amusement, Kevin has a bachelor's degree in Literature and a vampire fetish. Wooo~~~ And "Bello" means "Handsome" in Italian._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the babies, just the metal through Kevin's flesh._

_Nat is Acid's and Rave is Kira's.]_

Kevin watched Nat taking shit out of his closet. He was already regretting agreeing to let Nat take him shopping. He pinched the bridge of his nose to keep from strangling his best friend as he pitched yet another t-shirt over his shoulder.

Exasperated at the large pile of clothes in the floor, Nat shook his head in dismay. "Good thing I have a credit card without a limit…"

Kevin raised a brow. "You aren't buying me new clothes, dude."

Nat rolled his eyes and crossed the room. "Listen, you need an entire new wardrobe. This isn't a 'go buy a new suit and you're good' kind of situation. All you own are t-shirts and jeans, man."

Kevin sighed. "You are _not_ getting rid of my clothes. I just need some new shit so when Edd goes on tour, I won't look like a fucking groupie or some shit."

Nat walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked about as grave as a doctor delivering the news of a terminal illness. "Dude, let me tell you something, and don't take it the wrong way like I know you're going to. You are in dire need of an update. T-shirts and jeans are cool if you're still in high school, but we're about to hit the Big Leagues." He sighed. "I know you have the suit for when we go on the road and we need to look presentable, but one isn't going to cut it when you're on the road for months at a time." He paused and looked down at his own clothes in dismay. "We _both_ have to look presentable."

Kevin knew Nat was right for once. He rubbed a hand over his face. "Fine, but the baseball and band shirts stay and don't you fucking dare touch my jeans. Those bitches are broken in."

He eyed Nat as he raised his hands and turned away to look at the mess he made. "We can deal with this when we get back." He walked around the puddle of cloth. "Come on." He cleared his throat and did his best John Wayne impression, "We're burnin' daylight."

Kevin rolled his eyes and grabbed his wallet and keys. Nat was such a knucklehead.

_[Endurance]_

Nine hours and more than seven-thousand dollars later, they hauled their load into Kevin's room. The red-head dropped the bags he was holding over his desk chair and flopped onto his bed. "Never again," he groaned.

Nat set his bags down and laughed. "Pansy."

Kevin glared from under his hat. "Shut up. I've never been shopping that long or tried on that many different articles of clothing in my _life_, much less in one _day_."

Nat waved a hand at him. "Yeah, yeah." He started pulling more clothes out of the closet. He pulled out Kevin's hockey jersey. Before the red-head could formulate a proper threat, Nat had it folded, laying it on his desk. Kevin should have known the other wouldn't want to get rid of that. You didn't touch another man's hockey jersey.

It was a sacrilege.

For all of his foppishness on normal days, Nat was methodical in going through Kevin's clothes. Kevin watched him in mild interest, keeping an eye on the growing pile headed for donation. He was going to miss comfortable clothes. At least he got to keep his jeans.

He rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. "What do you think it's going to be like?"

Nat paused in his folding and looked over. "On tour, you mean?" The red-head nodded. He shrugged. "Busy and restless, I imagine." He kept folding as he spoke. "You might not have it so bad, but Edd's probably going to be stressed and he's not going to be as well rested as he would like to be because buses are zero fun to sleep on."

Kevin sighed. "I was afraid so. I just…" He paused and bit the inside of his cheek. "I want Edd to have fun and enjoy it, you know?"

Nat nodded, holding up a t-shirt in disgust and wadded it up, pitching it at Kevin's head. "Yeah. I feel you. I'm the same way with Rave. He got hurt again a month ago and didn't tell me until he came to see me. I want him to enjoy being the star, but I'm terrified something's going to happen to him." Kevin was the only person he would ever admit that to.

He looked at the shirt Nat had thrown at him. "I Love 3 Redundancy" was written on it. The English major in his head snorted. "I happen to love this shirt, Nat." His face turned serious. "I'm right there with you. A million different things could happen to Edd. His heart is the first thing that comes to mind." He sighed and sat up. "We just have to make sure to spend every second with them we can." He twisted the shirt in his hands. "They're going to be fine, man. They've got too much shit planned to leave now." He was trying to convince himself as well as his friend.

Nat nodded, trying to look on the bright side. He looked over at Kevin. "We sure picked a pair didn't we?"

The red-head chuckled. "You got that right."

Nat was hanging things. "Need to pick your first outfit for you because I swear to God, if you go to New York in jeans, I'm going to murder you."

Kevin laughed. "You would too." He got up and looked through them, pulling out a few things for Nat's perusal.

Twenty minutes and a headlock later, Nat was fuming, trying desperately to fix his hair. "Asshole."

Kevin just grinned. "Don't argue with me then."

Nat glared. "You know you're going to look like Christmas."

Kevin shrugged. "So be it." He thought for a long moment. "You wanna go with me somewhere that doesn't involve women trying to rub all up on us to get commission." _That_ had been an uncomfortable experience. He and Nat had both blatantly told the women they were gay. Kevin even had to flash the promise ring Edd had given him before the harpies had backed off. Sure, Kevin liked women, but he hadn't looked at anyone other than Edd in years. Telling them he was gay was the best denial. There for a while, he had been afraid he was going to have to kiss Nat to get them to go away.

Nat nodded. "That would be awesome. Where did you have in mind?" The teal-haired athlete looked curious.

"Somewhere you get to watch me be in pain." Kevin was already regretting bringing Nat and they hadn't even left yet.

Nat grinned. "I'm in."

_[Dedication]_

The phone rang twice before Edd picked up. "Kevin! How are you?"

Kevin smiled and winced at the tug of pain. "I'm good. Missing you? How are you?"

"I am well. I am currently making myself tea." He paused. "You didn't call yesterday. What were you up to?"

Kevin groaned. "Nat drug me around shopping all day yesterday. I have vowed never to do that again."

The brunette chuckled and Kevin's smile widened. He missed that sound. "Sounds like you learned your lesson." He heard a high whistle in the background. "A moment please." The phone was put down as Edd poured the water for his tea.

Kevin fiddled with his laptop as he waited for Edd to return, drawing squares on the background with his mouse.

Edd picked the phone back up. "I'm back."

"Okay." He winced at the pull again.

"Kevin, are you alright?" Edd asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just miss you is all." He fiddled with the collection of rings he had in his ears. Edd had yet to see them as well.

"I miss you too, Bello." Kevin smiled at the nickname Edd had given him. "So what did you two get into yesterday?"

Kevin flipped through the tabs he had open. "Just went clothes shopping. I fucking hated it, but I needed to. Ended up putting Nat in a headlock," he admitted.

Edd sighed. "Honestly, you two are like children."

Kevin shrugged even though Edd couldn't see him. "More like brothers. We've been together so long we don't even think about it anymore."

Edd laughed. "Yes, I suppose that's true."

"Got something for you yesterday, too." Kevin grinned, wincing, but the smile didn't fade.

"Oh?" Edd sounded intrigued.

"Mhmm." He flipped to the airline website. "Can't tell you what it is though. It's a surprise."

He could hear Edd's pout over the phone. "Fiiiine." The brunette chuckled. "I got something for you as well, Bello."

Kevin raised a brow and regretted the action. Damn thing still hadn't healed all the way. "Hmmm?"

Edd laughed. "You can't know either, Kevin. It's a surprise too."

Kevin rolled his eyes. He had figured as much. He fiddled with the idea of going to New York early, but he needed time to heal before he could. He regretfully closed that tab and went to Facebook to look through Edd's pictures of the band en studio. "Be that way." He found one of Edd laughing, unaware that the camera had taken the picture. He missed seeing Edd that way, happy without forcing it. He hadn't seen him in three months and he was getting antsy. "Miss you."

Edd's amusement drained away and his voice grew quiet. "I miss you too, Kevin."

He sighed. "I want to come see you now, but I know that would be a bad idea."

He could almost hear Edd nod. "Yes, unfortunately. We're wrapping things up with the recordings and paperwork. I wouldn't be around much even if you did come. I'm rarely home at present. I told them I needed some time to myself today because I've been so stressed lately."

Kevin could hear the exhaustion in Edd's voice and it killed him that there was absolutely no way he could ease the burden. "Hey, Edd."

"Hmm?" He sounded distracted.

"I love you." It was the only balm Kevin could offer at the moment.

He could hear Edd's smile in his voice. "I love you too, Bello. Thank you."

Kevin was a little relieved. "Go rest, Edd. Text me later if you have time. Get some sleep."

"Yes, Kevin. I will do that. I love you. I'll talk to you later."

He sighed to himself. "Love you too, Edd. Bye, babe."

He waited for Edd to hang up first and sat staring at the screen on his phone. Being so far away sucked. The protective side of his personality wanted to fly to Edd and hold him while he slept, making sure no one woke him until he was well-rested enough to deal with their bullshit. He settled with calling Nat to go get completely smashed.

_[Sapphire]_

Two weeks passed and he fidgeted on the entire plane ride. Flying wasn't the problem. He was almost to Edd. But he wasn't there yet and it was pissing him off. He'd been sitting in the same spot for the last five hours and his ass was numb, but he didn't feel like getting up. He was bored and irritable. He wanted his dork, dammit.

He put his headphones back in after ten minutes of listening to the businessmen and rich mothers twittering over their spoiled-ass kids. Edd had sent him one of the songs they had recorded over Skype the night before and he had it on repeat. It lulled him because it was Edd's voice. It wasn't as good as the real thing, but it had a dramatic effect on his temper. After a few minutes, he didn't think he would strangle anyone out of sheer frustration.

Thirty minutes later, the seatbelt light flashed and he let out a sigh of relief. He was almost to home base.

_[Citrine]_

He knew Edd was waiting outside with the car. He'd gotten the text as soon as he'd turned his phone back on. Edd was always on time. For everything. He wanted this to be perfect so he slipped into the men's room and changed out of his jeans and t-shirt that had gained a few sneers in first class. Sure the jeans had oil on them from Edd's car when he'd changed it and the sleeves of the t-shirt had long been cut away, but he was clean and shit. He grinned. The metal probably didn't help.

He smoothed everything out and stepped out of the stall to check himself over in the mirror, pressing out any wrinkles that he saw from being in his suit bag. He got his pocket watch out of his backpack where he'd put it to avoid it getting lost and clipped it to his green inner vest and slipped it into his pocket. Not wanting to deal with them, he folded the cuffs of his white button-down back and buttoned the charcoal over-vest. Smirking at his reflection, he pulled his backpack on and slung the suit bag over his shoulder to go retrieve his suitcase from the carousel before fighting his way outside.

He texted Edd that he would meet him in the parking garage where Edd was parked so he wouldn't have to walk. He really just wanted to see Edd away from the eight zillion people in front where cars were allowed to pick up arrivals. He rode the elevator up 'til he reached the proper floor and got off, dragging his suitcase behind him.

Edd was leaning against the trunk of his car, looking relaxed, his long raven hair down around his shoulders, touching the waist of the bondage pants slung low on his hips. A fishnet shirt didn't do much to hide his lean physique. Kevin smiled at Edd's choice of attire. He walked toward him slowly, wondering when the genius would look around to see him.

It didn't take long. Edd looked to his left when he heard the wheels of Kevin's bag and his eyes went wide. It wasn't everyday that he saw Kevin in pressed black slacks, a white button-down, and a double vest, one forest green, the other charcoal and a tie that looked hand-made. He looked positively delicious.

Kevin walked up to him and smirked, taking his bags off and dropping them beside the car. "Hey, stranger, care to give a guy a lift?"

Edd snorted and looked up at him. Kevin was close enough that he saw the things that he had done to himself. His heart pounded at the sight. Metal hoops littered Kevin's ears and two steel hoops caressed his full bottom lip, a curved bar through his left eyebrow. Kevin looked smug at his reaction. His mouth was slightly open in awe. "My gifts?" He reached up and touched Kevin's lip.

The red-head smiled. "Yes, babe. For you." He took Edd's hand in his and kissed his palm. "Figured you would like these better than roses."

Edd laughed and wrapped his arms around Kevin's waist, enjoying the slim fit of his tailored vest and the way it made Kevin look broader through the shoulders. "Yes, you were right in your assumption, Bello. Come here."

Kevin purred and leaned down to press his mouth to Edd's, wrapping his arms around his brunette. Pulling back slowly, lids lowered, he spoke softly. His voice was deeper than it had been moments before. "I missed you."

Edd knew that tone of voice and had missed it dearly. "And I you. Let's get you home, shall we?"

"Mhmm." Kevin pressed his mouth to Edd's again but let him go so he could open the trunk so he could drop his bags into it.

The trip to their apartment was short and filled with Kevin's wandering hands. He couldn't keep them off of Edd. Light touches to Edd's thighs and to the flat of his stomach under his shirt caused the brunette to flush and slap at his hands, chuckling.

They carried Kevin's bags in, almost tripping over themselves to get upstairs. The elevator ride was the worst part. Forty-five seconds of standing still. Kevin gave in and pressed a kiss to the side of Edd's neck before it dinged and the doors opened. Edd moved forward and unlocked the door.

Bags were dropped and the door locked. Kevin picked Edd up and wrapped his legs around his waist, carrying him to their room. He nibbled down Edd's neck as he unbuttoned Kevin's vests and shirt as Kevin walked, his fingers quick.

Kevin let him slide to his feet and the other pushed his layers off, dropping them to the floor as Kev walked him backwards with his presence. Kevin was a big man and when he walked toward you, you backed away. Edd wasn't afraid though. He was teasing Kevin. He had looped the untied tie around Kevin's neck and was pulling him closer to the bed. When Edd's calves hit the bed, he fell backwards only to have Kevin pounce on him.

Kevin lifted Edd's fishnet up and off. Diamond studs over Edd's hipbones and star tattoos were the first things he noticed. He looked up at Edd and raised a brow for an explanation.

Edd smiled with his lips closed. "I thought you might enjoy them and when I first heard about them, I had to have them."

Kevin purred and leaned down to bite Edd's ear, whispering, "You have no idea." He touched them lightly, putting gentle pressure on them. Edd moaned and rolled his hips up into Kevin's hands. The red-head smiled at the moan. "So eager today." He was smug about it, but he was ready to get his pants off too.

Edd glared at him and shoved a hand into his hair, pulling on it to bring his mouth down to his. "Shut up, Kitten and get me naked," Edd commanded.

Kevin groaned at the hand in his hair and his cock ached at the demand in Edd's voice. Unable to move his head because of the tight grip on his hair, he undid Edd's pants by feel. The brunette let him go when he had them undone so he could pull them off. The singer hadn't worn underwear, leaving Kevin with nothing more to pull off. He hauled Edd to the edge of the bed by his ankles with protest from the brunette until he knelt on the floor and pressed his mouth to Edd's cock.

The brunette fell back onto the bed, his hands rising to touch Kevin's face as he sucked on the head. His fingers found the rings in one of Kevin's ears and touched them lightly. The rings in Kevin's lip added texture to the red-head's mouth and made him moan. Kevin had played his piercing fetish perfectly. He looked down at the red-head between his thighs, watching as he worked his mouth over Edd. It was erotic.

Kevin purred at the taste of Edd on his tongue after so long of waiting. He pressed his thumbs into the piercings and took Edd to the back of his throat. Edd groaned and rocked his hips slowly, hands sinking into Kevin's hair to hold him still as he pumped his hips. Kevin accepted Edd taking control. He rolled his tongue along the underside making Edd moan.

Moments later, Edd pulled him off. He was panting slightly and his lids were heavy. "Not yet, Kitten."

Kevin pouted, the metal in his lip making it even more attractive. Edd pulled him up to his mouth by the hold he had on Kevin's red hair and kissed him before flipping them over to undo Kevin's pants. He stood so he could pull them off of the red-head. He lifted his hips to help.

The brunette straddled Kevin and pressed kisses to Kevin's neck and shoulders. Kev wrapped his arms around Edd and held him. The other licked his collarbone and he groaned. He rolled and pinned Edd underneath him. The brunette was smiling smugly up at him.

Kevin growled at him and leaned down to sink his teeth into Edd's shoulder. The other let out a gasp and a moan. Appeased with his revenge against Edd's sassy manner, he leaned to the side and pulled the lube out of the bedside table, putting some on his fingers. He pushed them into Edd slowly, noticing that Edd wasn't as tight as he should have been. He grinned. "Looks like someone missed me while I was gone and used the toys I bought him."

Edd whimpered and looked at him with pleading eyes. Taking pity on him, he thrust his fingers into him and touched Edd's prostate. The brunette tossed his head back and cried out. It was the first time he had opened his mouth all the way. And Kevin froze. There was no fucking way.

He moved to hover over Edd's face and repeated his action with his fingers. Edd moaned again and he got a good look at Edd's teeth. His incisors were elongated and looked sharp. Fuck. Edd had fangs.

He leaned down to press his mouth against Edd's ear, fucking him with his fingers. "What do we have here? A little vampire?" he purred into Edd's ear.

Edd panted and pushed words past his moans. "Thought… You… Would like them…" He moaned again when Kevin pushed in harder.

The red-head grinned and bit Edd's earlobe. "You were wrong. I fucking love them." He moved to kiss Edd and pushed past Edd's lips with his tongue, flicking it over the canines. He groaned at the feel of them against the soft flesh of his tongue. He wondered what they would feel like wrapped around his cock. The image made him impatient and needy.

He tore his mouth away from Edd's and removed his fingers, pouring more lube onto his hand to stroke his cock as he watched Edd pant, fangs peeking out past puffy lips. Jesus that was hot. Edgy, he pressed the head of his cock against Edd and gripped his hips before kissing him again, thrusting in completely.

Edd's head kicked back as he screamed, nails dragging across Kevin's shoulders. Kevin didn't move for a long moment until Edd relaxed slightly and looked back at him, panting hard with lust glazing over his cyan eyes. The athlete rolled his hips, not really thrusting, but moving enough for Edd's lashes to flutter and a groan to slip from his throat. He'd almost forgotten how good Edd felt wrapped around him.

The brunette gathered enough of his wits to wrap his legs around Kevin's waist. He had missed the way Kevin felt buried inside of him. It was so much different than the toys they had collected over the years. He hadn't anticipated this kind of reaction from Kevin, but he supposed he should have. He had known about Kevin's vampire fetish for a long time, thus motivating him to get the permanent caps. Feeling adventurous, he kissed the athlete's neck, dragging his teeth over the pulse that resided there. The red-head's hips thrust forward involuntarily and they both moaned.

Careful of where he put them, Edd decided to put the teeth to the test and struck hard into Kevin's neck. The canines sank through skin to fill his mouth with blood. He was forced to swallow. Kevin moaned and squeezed his hips hard, picking up a deep rhythm. He knew it had to hurt but the red-head never said stop. Edd moaned against Kevin's throat when the red-head brushed against his prostate.

"Fuck, Edd…" Kevin's voice was rough with need, but he couldn't move any faster with Edd's fangs buried in his neck.

It translated to the brunette who swallowed again and let go of the tight hold he'd had on Kevin's throat. He sucked on the wounds he'd made.

"Christ." The pull on his neck, drawing more blood, made his hips thrust hard. Now that there was no risk of tearing an artery, he pulled back and slammed into Edd, causing the brunette to let his head drop back against the pillow and moan. Red stained Edd's mouth. Kevin purred and leaned down to lap it off of Edd's lips as he picked up his pace.

Edd wrapped his arms around Kevin's shoulders, moaning when Kevin licked his own blood off of his lips. This was definitely not how he had expected Kevin to react. This was far better. He rocked with the red-head, panting. He felt something warm drip onto his face. He opened his eyes, not realizing when they had fallen shut and saw blood making neat lines from the holes on the side of his neck to the front to drip straight down. Greedy, Edd lapped at it, finding it hard to when Kevin was abusing him so. Irritated, he pulled hard on the red-head's hair and yanked his head to the side. Kevin let out a moan and slowed so Edd could lick it off.

Kevin shuddered at the tongue lapping at his neck. It was so fucking erotic. The throbbing in his neck combined with the heat around his cock was a new combination that his body wasn't accustomed to. He liked it a little too much.

Edd pulled on the wounds, a trickle of blood entering his mouth, hot and coppery as Kevin continued to fuck him slowly. He hadn't known he would like the taste, but it was intoxicating. He lapped at the holes he had made until the bleeding slowed. Pulling his mouth away, he kissed the athlete. Kevin took the opportunity to wrap his arms under Edd, holding him closer as he increased his pace, angling his hips just so.

Edd gasped and clung tighter to his mate. Kevin always knew exactly how to unravel him. Kevin growled down in his chest. Edd could feel it through where it pressed against his own. He moaned loudly and tore his mouth from Kevin's.

"K-Kevin... I'm close." His nails drug across the bigger male's shoulders.

Kevin growled again and increased his pace. "Let go, Edd," he said into Edd's ear. If the brunette did, he was sure to follow.

The red-head's words made him shudder, the tightness in his belly let go and he arched under Kevin as he came between them, screaming.

Kevin groaned at the muscles around his cock tightening. "Fuck..." He only managed two more thrusts before he came into the brunette, holding onto his waist tightly.

The singer slowly relaxed under him, his hands going into Kevin's hair as the red-head let his head fall forward onto Edd's shoulder. He shivered as he laid there panting, Edd's fingers soothing his racing heart. He turned his face up and kissed Edd's jaw, his neck throbbing. Fuck but that still felt good.

The brunette hummed. "I missed you too, Kitten."

Kevin chuckled and nipped Edd's neck. "How did you guess," he asked sarcastically.

Edd let go of a breathy laugh. "A little bird told me."

Kevin nuzzled his jaw. "Bird was right. I love you."

He sighed in contentment. "I love you too, Kevin."

[Onyx]

Kevin pushed one of the earplugs he'd been given further into his ear. He could still hear, but it was muted. They were still under the stadium waiting for the show to begin. They could hear the crowd even through the yards of concrete separating them from the mass populace. He was leaning against the wall as he watched the band's warm-ups. Edd was jumping in place to stretch his leg muscles. Eliza was jogging in place. He smiled. He hadn't seen Edd sing in front of anyone other than him in a long while. And he couldn't wait for the world to get a taste of what Edd could do with his voice.

It was something entirely different than when it was recorded. The expressions and his movements made everything just a little more personal, a little more... larger than life. He didn't know if the world was ready for Edd, but they were about to get him.

He readjusted the strap of Edd's guitar on his shoulder. It was slung across his back. He was the only other person living allowed to touch it. The strap had changed over the years, but the guitar had remained the same since he had given it to the rock star four years before.

Edd came over to him and he smiled, flashing his fangs. The dark kohl around his eyes made the blue pop even more than normal. Kevin pulled one of his earplugs out so he could hear the other. Edd's were around his neck. "Are you ready, babe?"

Kevin chuckled. "Shouldn't I be asking you that, Edd?"

Edd laughed. "No. I've been ready for a long time. But you haven't seen me up on stage in ages." He pulled on the strap of the guitar to get Kev to lean down so he could press his mouth to the red-head's. Kevin pulled him against his chest and wrapped his arms around the singer. Edd laughed against his mouth. It didn't take much for Kevin to go overboard with the PDA but the rockstar hadn't cared about such things in a long time.

He disentangled himself from the red-head, laughing. "You look like you kissed a tail-pipe." He wiped the black smudge from his lipstick off of Kevin's mouth.

Kevin chuckled. "You smeared. Come here." He fixed where Edd's makeup had run with his thumb, lightly tracing the curve of Edd's lip. "Love you, Eddward. You're gonna knock 'em dead."

Edd's expression softened. "I love you too, Kevin." He took the red-head's hands in his and leaned against him. "I really hope so."

Kevin laid his cheek on top of Edd's hair and squeezed Edd's fingers. "You will. I know it." He tilted Edd's face up. "You'll have the whole world in love with you by the end of this."

Edd laughed. "I only want the one, though."

Kevin smiled. "You've got him." He looked up when they called for five more minutes. "We'd better head up that way, then." He squeezed Edd's fingers and led him up the tunnel to behind the stage.

The sound coming from the arena was deafening. They all put their earplugs in and Kevin unhooked Edd's guitar, holding the strap and neck in one hand. He leaned over to kiss either side of Edd's neck in a show of support to avoid smudging the singer's makeup again. The brunette smiled up at him. He smiled back before the brunette went out onto the stage behind pulled curtains, the lights low so it wouldn't show around the heavy material. Edd got into position, his head down as he gripped his mic stand. Eliza and the others got into place and the lights went out.

The entire arena fell silent as their lights went out too. The build-up was astronomical. The curtains went up on silent pulleys. Eliza started strumming out a fast tune into the darkness.

And then the world exploded as they lights went up and Edd's voice filled the air.

Screams from thousands of adoring fans were deafening.

Kevin watched in smug awe as his fiancé had the world eating out of the palm of his hand. He got a kiss when Edd came to get his guitar from him. Somewhere in the middle, he was dragged out onto the stage and introduced as Edd's fiancé to the collective groan of every female in the building.

Kevin was grinning like an idiot as he went back behind the side curtain to watch the rest of the show. He leaned against something solid, an unused amp he thought.

Yeah. Edd was really something.

_[D: My darlings, I hope you enjoyed. I know I did. Lots of little vampire kisses for you all.]_


End file.
